Circle
by motoharunana
Summary: AU./— Karena mencintai dapat membuat kau buta, meski kau tahu bahwa sosok itu tak akan pernah kauraih dalam hidupmu— /Yosuke Version. Persona 4 main character. Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie & Yuu
1. Chapter 1

**CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer**: Semua karakter milik ATLUS, saya hanya pinjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Semi-AU story, out of character, etc.

**Yukiko Amagi Version.**

.

.

.

* * *

_Karena punggung itu sejatinya tidak pernah berbalik untuk sekedar menghadap ke arahku…_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku termenung menatap punggung tegap seseorang yang tengah membelakangiku. Rambut keabu-abuan miliknya yang senada dengan warna bola matanya begitu menawan, membuat mataku tak pernah berhenti untuk mengalihkan perhatian mataku padanya.

Aku dan ia—Yuu Narukami, memang sering melakukan ritual ini setiap waktu istirahat tiba. Berdiri di atas atap sekolah, menikmati pemandangan langit biru yang membentang dengan tenang, memayungi terik matahari yang berkiprah di atas sana.

Tapi Yuu, tak pernah sedikit pun berdiri menghadap ke arahku. Yang ia lakukan, pasti selalu berdiri di balik kawat pembatas sekolah, menatap sekumpulan teriakan-teriakan keceriaan yang terpeta pada wajah murid-murid yang melakukan aktivitas di bawah sana, lapangan sekolah milik kami.

Maka untuk saat ini, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Sesuatu yang sudah ku persiapkan sejak pagi-pagi buta. Sesuatu yang kuharapkan dapat mengisi kekosongan perutnya yang tak pernah ia isi disaat jam-jam istirahat seperti ini. Sekotak _bento_ yang kubuat penuh cinta.

"Yuu," panggilku pelan.

Ia seakan mendengar panggilanku. Namun yang kudapati, ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Melainkan hanya menoleh dengan enggan ke arahku tanpa menyahutnya

Aku memandang kotak _bento_ku ragu.

Apa tidak aku berikan saja?

Sedikit rasa takut menghancurkan niat yang sudah sejak awal kususun dengan apik. Dengan segala keberanian dan tekat yang kuyakini, aku menyodorkan sekotak_ bento_ku padanya dengan rasa takut-takut.

"K-kau, mau m-makan ini?" Suaraku terdengar amat gugup. Dari tatapanku, kulihat Yuu masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah bisa ku artikan. Dan mataku membulat seiring dengan suara yang kini meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Yuu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali tanpa mengacuhkan keadaan diriku yang mematung mendengar ucapannya.

_Apa aku… ditolak?_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku seraya meremas kotak _bento_ yang kini berada dalam pangkuanku. Air mataku terasa penuh dan mendesak ingin tumpah. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali di bagian dadaku?

Aku menatap sekali lagi punggung Yuu yang masih berdiri tegap membelakangiku.

.

.

.

"Yukiko!"

Panggilan seseorang yang dilancarkan padaku, tak membuat langkahku terhenti. Hanya membuat langkahku melambat. Hingga seseorang itu menyejajarkan langkahnya padaku.

Aku hapal betul suara itu, suara milik Yosuke Hanamura. Lelaki berambut kecokelatan dengan earphone yang tidak pernah lupa mengalungi lehernya yang merupakan sahabat baik Yuu. Aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya saat kurasakan kehadirannya di sisiku.

"Ada apa?" Suaraku datar. Begitu enggan sebetulnya berbicara kepada lelaki yang bukan ku sukai. Terlebih karena rasa menyakitkan atas penolakan Yuu padaku, membuat semuanya berdampak besar pada _mood_ku hari ini.

Yosuke masih menyejajarkan langkahnya di sampingku, dengan cengiran andalan miliknya. "Hanya ingin jalan ke kelas bersamamu. Tidak boleh?"

Aku tidak menyahut. Moodku sangat kacau balau bersamaan dengan perasaan menyakitkan yang serta merta masih bersarang di hatiku.

Ku lihat Yosuke berjalan mendahuluiku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Membuat langkahku sukses terhenti karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menatap lelaki itu penuh dengan amarah yang memuncak. Namun, Yosuke tak mengindahkannya. Lebih memilih memerhatikan apa yang ada di kedua genggaman tanganku.

"Bento?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, menaTap tingkahnya yang super menyebalkan luar biasa di mataku.

"Ya…" ucapku membenarkan. "Tapi untuk seseorang."

"Untuk seseorang? Yuu?"

Tepat sasaran. Aku mengangguk kecil menyetujui omongannya kembali. Namun, saat aku menatap wajah Yosuke pandangannya terkesan amat… mengasihaniku? Atau karena wajahku yang menampakkan wajah sendu di hadapannya untukku.

Tak ada obrolan lagi baik dariku ataupun dia. Yang jelas, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali meninggalkan Yosuke yang masih berdiri tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Menatap Chie Satonaka—sahabat baikku, memakan bento yang kubuat dengan lahap, sedikit melunturkan kekecewaan yang sempat mengendap di hatiku.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Yukiko, aku serasa ingin nambah lagi." Ucapan polos Chie entah kenapa membuat haiku menghangat. Senyum tulusnya terpampang jelas di wajah imutnya, saat gadis bertubuh mungil itu menghabiskan sekotak bento milikku, yang harusnya kuberikan pada seseorang.

Aku terdiam kembali.

Sosok Yuu kini berterbangan dengan bebas di seluruh penjuru otakku. Pengabaian Yuu yang secara terang-terangan ditujukan padaku, tiba-tiba membuat dadaku nyeri untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak ingin membiarkan Chie mencemaskan keadaanku. Aku tidak ingin bergantung padanya lagi.

"Yukiko..." Ku dengar suara Chie memanggilku.

Aku masih terdiam. Menunduk, mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang makin menganga dengan lebar di hatiku. Sesak. AKu masih menunduk tanpa memandang Chie yang entah kali ini berekspresi seperti apa.

"—Yukiko..." Ku dengar suara Chie kali ini mencemaskanku. Aku masih menunduk. Berusaha membentengi tangis yang ku rasa akan meledak di tempat yang semestinya. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Chie.

"—Yukiko..." Chie memanggilku kembali. Aku masih menunduk. Menggeleng dengan lemah, panggilan yang ditujukan padaku. Rasa sakit ini semakin menjeratku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku—

"—Yukiko, kau baik-baik saja?" ucapan itu akhirnya terlantun juga dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang mulai bergetar pelan. Ku rasakan tepukan tangan halusnya mengelus pundakku.

—Tidak sanggup lagi. Aku menangkup kedua tanganku pada wajahku. Menyembunyikan tangisanku yang mulai pecah dengan isakan yang terdengar pelan dari bibirku. Chie mendekap tubuhku. Mendekap dengan penuh kehangatan yang ia punya.

"Yukiko, jangan menangis," tukasnya masih mengelus pundakku yang mulai menghentikan getarannya disana.

Aku mengangguk kecil, mengupayakan tangisku terhenti saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu mungil sahabatku. Chie.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran berakhir. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati manik abu-abu itu mengatup rapat. Aku tersenyum kecut memandang kehadirannya pada bola mataku ini.

Apa aku ajak pulang bersama sama seperti biasanya?

Aku menggeleng. Rasanya aku terlalu takut untuk di abaikan lagi. Maka dengan secepat kilat kali ini, aku membereskan bukuku dengan cepat dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu setelahnya aku melangkahkan kakiku, meninggalkannya tanpa memintanya untuk pulang bersamaku sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan aku harap, dia menghentikan langkahku. Namun, saat langkah demi langkah ku pijaki, aku tak mendengar sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Ke-kenapa?

Aku terhenti di ambang pintu. Aku mengatupkan mataku. Mengambil langkah pasti untuk keluar dari zona menyesakkan itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, air mataku menetes bersamaan dengan langkah yang aku pastikan melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari sana. Dan aku mendengar suara seseorang menyurakan namaku. Tapi yang pasti itu—

"Yukiko!"

—bukanlah suara miliknya.

.

.

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Suara seseorang yang terus menerus menyuarakan namaku tak kuhiraukan. Aku masih menunduk dan berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan sekitarku. Rasa sakit ini menyeruak kembali. Sakit sekali. Air mataku masih menetes dengan pasti.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku menyadari seseorang mencengkeram lenganku dengan kuat dan langsung memelukku begitu saja.

"Menangislah..."

Aku menatap bola mata cokelat miliknya yang menatapku penuh sesak. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Aku menggeleng pelan. Dia, dia bukan Yuu. Tapi mengapa?

Aku hanya dapat mematung saat ia memelukku dengan erat. Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa bukan Yuu? A-aku—

"Menangislah Yukiko... Menangislah..."

—A-aku tidak mengerti. Sesak yang begitu penuh ini, kini meluber bersamaan dengan isak tangisku yang melebur bersama dengan pelukan hangat milik Yosuke. Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas perasaan menyakitkan ini perlahan-lahan mulai sirna seiring dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar masuk ke hatiku. Mengisi lubang yang sempat menganga di sana. Dan aku, untuk kali itu merasa harus berterima kasih padanya. Pada Yosuke.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah." Yosuke memberikan sekaleng minuman cokelat panas padaku. Aku menerimanya. Yosuke mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelahku.

Hening.

Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dariku maupun Yosuke. Hanya ada suara sekawanan burung-burung yang terbang mengarah matahari akan tenggelam bersaman dengan warna oranye yang terpancar dari sana. Suara deru angin yang berhembus juga layaknya pelantun dalam suasana yang sunyi kali ini.

Aku membuka kaleng penutup cokelat hangat milikku. Setelah penutupnya berhasil ku buka, aku meminumnya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar dalam kerongkonganku, berjalan dengan pasti menuju hatiku yang mendingin karena sakit yang tak terelakkan.

Aku menggenggam cokelat kaleng milikku seraya menatap senja yang sebentar lagi akan terganti.

"Yukiko," panggil Yosuke padaku. Kali ini entah karena apa wajahku mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm?"

Yusuke hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas, lalu ia menatap lurus ke depan seolah menghindari tatapanku padanya.

"Kau... sudah baikan?" Yosuke bertanya dengan ragu tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke arah semula. Menatap pemandangan yang telah menjadi objek Yosuke. Senja.

"Sepertinya..." ucapku seolah membenarkan ucapan Yosuke. "...meskipun sedikit."

Sekilas aku melirikkan mataku kepadanya. Yosuke juga tengah melirikkan matanya ke arahku.

"Bagus."

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya memainkan rerumputan yang yang terhampar di hadapanku.

"Ya." Aku menatap rerumputan yang kini menjadi pusat dalam pantulan mataku. "Yosuke..."

Yosuke sempat terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arahku, menatapku penuh kehangatan melalui pantulan mata kecokelatan miliknya.

"Apa—" ucapanku terhenti seiring dengan perasaan raguku yang perlahan mulai naik ke permukaan. Yosuke hanya menatapku penasaran. Ingin tahu akan kelanjutan ucapanku yang terhenti mendadak itu.

"—aku salah mencintai Yuu?"

Aku menatap pasti mata kecokelatan milik Yosuke yang kini melebar. Dan bisa ku pastikan bahwa tubuhnya mulai menegang bersamaan dengan geraknya yang terkesan penuh serba salah.

"Tidak juga," sahutnya meyakinkan. "Tidak ada yang salah dari mencintai seseorang."

Aku menatapnya penuh keraguan. "Begitu?"

Iya mengangguk sekilas dengan senyum kecil yang terpeta dalam wajahnya. "Ya."

Aku tersenyum singkat. Segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku, kini mulai beradu lagi. Menyesakkan namun juga melegakan. Pandanganku kini ku lempar kembali pada danau yang tenang, yang memantulkan sinar jingga milik sang senja.

"Tapi aku sadar satu hal," ucapku. Yosuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mencabuti rerumputan yang berada di dekat tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arahku.

"Apa?"

Aku tersenyum masam, "Aku seperti pungguk yang merindukan sang bulan."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yuu masih dengan apik duduk di bangkunya. Aku mengajaknya kembali melakukan ritual isirahat kami. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Yuu, mau melakukan ritual kita lagi?"

Ku lihat Yuu mengangguk sekilas, menyetujui ajakanku. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya beralan di sampingnya menuju tempat ritual kami setiap jam istirahat berlangsung. Kali ini atap sangat bersahabat, sinar matahari yang berkiprah tidak sepanas biasanya. Bahkan, langitu biru yang membentang itu terlihat amat menenduhkan.

Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di tempat biasa. Dan Yuu, pasti berdiri di sana. Di belakang kawat pembatas itu.

Kini mataku ku arahkan pada punggung tegapnya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Segala tentang perasaan yang melayang-layang dalam benakku kini terjawab sudah dengan senyuman kecil yang terpeta di wajahku.

Aku sadar akan apa yang aku rasakan. Lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikit pun menatap ke arahku. Lelaki itu, tidak pernah sedikit pun melirik ke arahku, bahkan yang aku sadari lelaki itu tidak menoleh ke arahku.

_Karena sejatinya punggung itu tidak akan pernah berbalik dan membuatnya menghadap ke arahku bukan?_

.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Haloooo! Kali ini aku bawain ficts yang Insya Allah akan ku buat multichapter. Hanya 5 chapter kok, dan semua plot udah ada di otakku! Jadi aku harap gak ada yang keberatan ya aku publish ficts seperti ini hahahahaha *siapaelo*

Karya ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Masih mebutuhkan saran dan kritik demi perbaikan di chapter mendatang.

Salam,

**Nana**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIRCLE**

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter milik ATLUS, saya hanya pinjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

AU story. out of character. typo(s). dll

.

.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura Version**

**.**

.

.

_Mataku mungkin telah buta, buta akan sosok yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ku raih..._

.

.

.

.

Namanya Yukiko Amagi. Sejak awal melihatnya, mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap pancaran yang entah mengapa menguar dari matanya. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam, ditambah hiasan bando berwarna merah yang sering menghias rambutnya, memberikan kesan cantik untuknya.

Aku tak akan bosan untuk terus menatapnya. Dia yang sudah membuat mataku tetap tetuju pada sosoknya. Dia yang membuat hatiku terjerat oleh pesonananya. Namun, aku menyadari satu hal bahwa kenyataan memang tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Karena dia...

_"Jadi cepat katakan, siapa yang Yukiko sukai?" Pertanyaam Chie yang dilontarkan pada Yukiko sontak membuat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu signifikan di wajahnya. Pipi tirusnya memerah, melunturkan putih pucat warna kulitnya. Aku terdiam. Menunggu sahutan yang dilontarkan gadis itu._

_Siapa lelaki beruntung itu?_

_Aku masih terdiam menunggu ucapan yang akan di jawab oleh gadis itu. Hingga sebuah kenyataan pahit meruntuhkan kepercayaan diriku yang sempat terbangun. Menamparku pada realita yang sesungguhnya. Membuat mekar hatiku yang berbunga-bunga, layu bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur yang menerbangkannya._

_"Um...baiklah," ucapnya seraya menarik napas. "Yang kusukai itu... um... Yuu."_

.

.

...dia tidak mencintaiku...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu mencoba mendekatinya. Selalu berusaha melakukan apapun agar aku dapat terjamah dalam pantulan mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Melakukan segalanya agar ia mau melirikku barang sejenak saja.

Namun, lagi-lagi aku harus menerima kekecewaan pahit setiap kali sosokku tak dihiraukannya. Sosokku di abaikannya. Sosokku seolah betul-betul tak nampak di matanya.

"Yukiko!"

Hanya nama itu yang bisa ku teriakan sesuka hatiku. Yang bisa ku panggil dengan setulus jiwaku. Namun yang kudapati, hanyalah tolehan singkat dan tatapan sinis yang di tujukan olehnya. Seolah aku ini hanyalah pengganggu yang akan merusak harinya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya saat ia dapati aku berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Aku hanya sanggup terdiam saat ku dengar nada suaranya yang menusuk hatiku.

Lalu, ku lirikkan mataku saat kudapati sekotak bento dalam kedua genggaman tangannya. Jadi, dengan singkat aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan menghadangnya hingga ia memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Aku tak menggubris perkataan yang begitu menusuk itu. Menatap matanya yang masih saja menghantarkan getaran kecil itu di hatiku.

"Bento?" Aku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ku lihat pancaran matanya berubah. Terlihat lebih lembut namun seperti memancarkan kesedihan di sana. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Ya," ucapnya membenarkan, "tapi untuk seseorang."

Aku bisa menebak siapa seseorang yang di maksud olehnya.

"Untuk seseorang? Untuk Yuu?"

Ia terdiam. Seakan membenarkan ucapanku. Aku terpaku. Sesak kini hinggap di dadaku. Karbon dioksida seakan mencekik pernapasanku. Aku menatap nanar matanya yang seakan berkaca-kaca. Rasa sakitnya seolah merembet masuk ke celah hatiku. Ia terluka. Aku masih bergeming. Saat ku sadari, nyatanya sosok itu sudah berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatku.

.

.

.

.

"Yosuke, hari ini kita jadi ke Junes kan?" Pertanyaan Chie tak membuatku berpaling menatap sosok yang tengah terburu-buru memasukkan seluruh alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya.

Lalu tak lama setelahnya, ku lihat sosok itu menoleh ke belakang. Namun, sosok itu bukanlah menoleh ke arahku. Melainkan ke arah sesosok yang lain, sahabat baikku. Yuu yang tengah terduduk di bangkunya.

Yukiko menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada posisi semula hingga aku mendengar ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dari bangku yang di tempatinya. Nampaknya hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan aku terkejut saat aku mendapati dirinya berhenti di ambang pintu. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang seakan mendesak keluar dari sana.

"Yukiko..." ucapku tanpa sadar.

Hingga sosoknya kini telah menghilang dari ambang pintu, dengan sosokku yang reflek berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

Ku lihat di kejauhan rambut hitamnya dimainkan angin yang tercipta dari langkah cepatnya. Aku dengan cepat juga mengejarnya hingga langkahku mencapai sosoknya.

"Yukiko!" Aku memanggilnya.

Namun seperti biasa, sosok itu tak jua menghentikan langkahnya. Aku masih mengejar sosok itu dengan menyuarakan terus menerus namanya. Aku hanya ingin ada di saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Sosoknya sudah dapat terjangkau dari tempatku. Maka dengan cepat aku mencengkeram lengannya dan dengan reflek aku memeluknya.

"Menangislah..." Suaraku keluar begitu saja.

Ku rasakan kepalanya mendongak tepat ke arahku. Saat kusadari, manik hitam yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati, kini berada beberapa centimeter dari pandanganku. Dengan tatapan kesediham yang keluar dari sana.

Detik berikutnya, ku rasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam perutku saat ku sadari, ia mengeratkan pelukanku. Membalas rengkuhanku yang kuberikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan sisa senja hari ini bersamanya. Ia mulai mengungkapkan apa yang di rasakannya padaku. Terlebih saat ia menanyakan hal yang sulit untuk ku jawab.

_"Apa aku... salah memcintai Yuu?"_

Pertanyaannya begitu terngiang ngiang di dalam otakku. Dan aku menyadari kesedihannya yang nyatanya juga bernasib sama sepertiku.

_"Aku seperti pungguk yang merindukan sang bulan."_

Aku hanya dapat menahaan sakit saat serentetan kata-kata itulah yang membuat biang keladi dari kesedihannya. Maka untuk saat ini yang bisa kulakukan adalah berdiri di depan ambang pintu kediaman milik keluarga Doujima, dimana sahabatku tinggal. Yuu.

"Ada apa?" Yuu bertanya padaku setelah aku menolah ajakan masuk yang di tawarkan padamya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu Yuu. Boleh?"

Yuu menatapku datar. Namun aku tahu, ia asti bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kumintai.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Seketika aku langsung membungkuk di hadapannya. Memohon keinginanku padanya.

"Kumohon, jangan abaikan Yukiko. Kumohon, kau untuk menjaganya. Ku mohon, jangan buat dia menangis lagi. Bisa kan Yuu? Kau sahabatku kan?"

Aku tak mendengar sahutan darinya. Nampaknya ia terkejut atas permintaanku ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin membuatnya terluka?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Yuu. Pertanyaan yang mampu membuat bibirku mengembang penuh kebanggaan.

"karena aku mencintainya..."

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Chie menghampiriku. Bercerita panjang lebar padaku. Dan lagi-lagi sayangnya perhatianku tak tertuju padanya. Karena sosok itu telah bereksistensi sepenuhnya dalam fokus mataku. Ku lihat ia tersenyum. Senyum itu, senyum yang telah jarang ia perlihatkan. Dan itu kejadian langka yang membuat mataku merekam momen itu.

"Yuu, mau melakukan ritual kita lagi?"

Suara itu terdengar bening masuk ke telingaku. Ku lihat Yuu melirik ke arahku sekilas, namun itu tak berlangsung lama hingga lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Membuat senyum Yukiko merekah di buatnya.

Aku tersenyum saat kedua sosok itu mulai mengabur dari pandanganku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah sekali pun menutup mataku untuk terus melihat senyum itu mengembang dari bibirnya...

.

.

.

.

.

...meski kenyataannyasenyum itu bukan di tujukan padaku.

.

.

.

_Karena mencintai dapat membuat kau buta, meski kau tahu bahwa sosok itu tak akan pernah kauraih dalam hidupmu_...


End file.
